Insanity Of The Demon
by The Girl In The Darkk
Summary: He remembered the time Sebastian told him that he loved him; the time he promised he would never leave him…he remembered when he gave him little kisses. He wanted that Sebastian back. Rated M for Blood and Gore. One-Shot. WARNING- DEATH OF LOVED CHARACTER. Sorry for sucky story ;-;


**WARNING- THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS BLOOD, GORE, TORTURE, DISTURBING THEMES, AND CHARACTER DEATH. Thank you for taking your time to read that. Enjoy the fanfiction ;) **

It was quiet, peaceful; that is because the servants were no longer here. Mey-rin, Finny, Bard, and old man Tanaka, were murdered 4 days ago. These past four days, Sebastian seemed to be disappearing, hours after the servants went missing. The butler was always out, leaving the earl alone in the big estate, with no one with him.

Ciel walked around the empty manor, looking for something; anything, to put his mind to ease. As the young earl leisurely walked around the grand estate, he felt a hand cover his mouth, as well as something sharp being stabbed into his left side. Screaming, the thirteen year old struggled in the figures death grip. Suddenly, Ciel's world started to fall into blackness. Before the earl feel into unconsciousness, he heard a dark laugh from the figure. Then, Ciel fell limp into his captor's arms.

Darkness. The boy woke up to pure darkness. The room smelt of flesh, making the young Phantomhive want to throw up. The boy tried moving his head, but realized that his head was strapped down, as was his arms, legs, and his chest. The boy tried to speak, found he couldn't. The same laugh was heard again, this time, closer. It was a dark laugh. It was the kind of laugh that would leave shivers down your spine. The boy desperately tried screaming for help, was met by a slap in his face.

"I would shut up if I were you, Phantomhive." He heard the man say. If Ciel could talk, he knew who he would be talking to. Suddenly, lights flickered on, to reveal the figure in front of him. His loyal butler, Sebastian Michaelis, was in front of the bound earl, grinning ear to ear.

The butler wasn't wearing his uniform., which surprised the little master. Instead, he wore a white lab jacket, covered in dried blood. His black nails were now as long as an eagles talons.

"It looks like you finally woken up..." He chuckled, reveling a pair of fangs sharper than a shark's teeth. The young earl tried to order the butler to let him go, but due to the strap around his mouth, he couldn't.

The demon ran his cold fingers across Ciel's bare chest. Sebastian licked his lips. He couldn't wait to taste him. He had been waiting for this moment ever since he made the contract. Seeing the boys marked eye, he chuckled. He grabbed a sharp object, most likely a scalpel. The boy knew what was going on. The demon got closer. He laughed, and without warning, the demon stabbed the young boy's contracted eye. The blue haired boy tried to scream, but couldn't. Blood gushed from the knife in his eye. The strap was finally removed from Ciel's face, as Ciel let out a scream of pain and agony. Blood pooled from the boys eye, and onto the cold cellar floor.

Laughing, the demon pulled the knife out, taking the eye out as well. The 13 year old cried and howled in pure agony. "S-Sebastian! S-S-Stop p-p-please," The boy chocked out between sobs. The demon laughed, running a finger across the boy's face, covering his bony finger in Ciel's warm, crimson blood. Ciel trembled, his eye socket burned, as if a branding iron was jabbed into the eye socket multiple times. The demon than proceeded to lick the blood off his finger, savoring the taste of Ciel's glorified plasma.

Smirking, the raven haired man reached for a sharp knife, and slowly began cut the boy's chest open, revealing all of Ciel's precious organs. Ciel screamed a blood curling scream, one that could make a normal human deaf if they were to be in the same room with them. Groaning, the demon hit the boy again. Ciel looked at his once faithful butler, the one who said he would always protect the young boy.

Ciel let out a cry, remembering all the good times he and Sebastian had. He remembered the time Sebastian told him that he loved him; the time he promised he would never leave him…he remembered when he gave him little kisses. He wanted that Sebastian back.

His thinking was cut short by pain in his arm. The demon put the blade into the boys arm, and slowly dragged it across, revealing Ciel's bones and muscle. Crimson blood dripped from the boy's pale arms. A smile flashed across Sebastian's face, as he heard his young master scream from all the pain. A wickled laugh escaped Sebastian's mouth. Grabbing the boys chin, he forced the earl to look at him.

"Look at how pathetic you are." Sebastian chuckled as the young boy started crying. "Would you look at that, The great Ciel Phantomhive is crying! Too bad no one can comfort you now." The demon cackled, grabbing another object from the table or torture instruments.

Letting out a sadistic laugh, Sebastian picked up what looked to be like an oversized pair of scissors.* The demon walked back to Ciel. He grabbed his jaw, and forced it open with his bloodstained hands. "Open wide!" Sebastian chuckled, as he grabbed the boys pink tongue with the object. Grabbing a form hold on the handles of the object, the demon ripped Ciel's tongue out, causing blood to splash on his face. The young earl let out a blood curling scream, tears falling from his eye. Ciel tried to beg for his ex-butler to let him go, but he failed miserably.

Letting out another laugh, Sebastian waved the tongue around. "What's the matter, _earl? _Something got your tongue?" The butler cackled, as he threw the device away.

Ciel was petrified, his whole body trembled. Never has he been in this much pain. He would have preferred being branded over, and over again. He would have rather felt the smothering hot iron burn into his flesh. Ciel wanted to leave this torture, he wanted life to go back the way it was.

This was all too much for the small 13 year old boy to take. Slouching down, the boy threw up**. All of the contents of his stomach were now lying in a puddle on the floor. As soon as the vomit reached the floor, the stench filled the dark cellar.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, grabbed the boys hair, forcing his head upwards. "I didn't want to have to use this now..." he hissed, "But since you seem so bored, I might as well!" He moved over to the rack, and picked up a circular object, that had spikes in the inside.*** The object was covered in rust, and blood from its last unfortunate victim. The butler forced the boy's head up once more, before clasping the torture object around Ciel's throat, tightening it so the spikes dug into his skin. Ciel let out a cry of pain, his body trembling with agony. His skin a ghostly pale. Blood pooling under his small, fragile body.

_W…Why must he do this to me..? Why am I receiving this torture..? _ The young male thought, staring at the demon in front of him. Sebastian smirked as he noticed his young master staring at him, terrified.

The demon put a hand into the boys open chest, and ripped out Ciel's liver. Ciel gave out another cry. The pain was unbearable. He wanted all of this to stop. He wanted to die. He wanted this all to be a dream. Ciel wanted all this to end.

While Ciel was thinking to himself, Sebastian poked the liver with his nails. Bringing the organ to his nose, he sniffed the organ. The demon's stomach growled, as he quickly ate the liver. Sebastian's mouth watered. He savored the taste, chewing the liver slowly, letting the taste linger in his mouth. After all, Sebastian was a starving demon, he could use all the food he could possibly get from his dying soul. Glancing over at Ciel, he noticed the boy was crying, his body pale. Blood was mixed with vomit on the cold stone floor.

The crimson liquid covered the boy's destroyed body. It was painful to watch, and indeed painful for Ciel to bear. The spikes driving into his neck hurt like hell. The blood was coming out of his eye socket finally stopped flowing out. Ciel whimpered, as he tried looking at his body. However, he was rewarded by the spikes digging into his neck more. Warm crimson blood trickled down his neck with every small movement he made.

It wasn't until Ciel's eyelids starting to feel very heavy that he knew his time was nearing. Ciel finally knew that he was dying, granting his wish. The pain would all end, and he would be at rest. The trembling earl smiled, as the demon growled.

"Damn it." Sebastian growled under his breath. "My meal is dying." He smirked, looking at the dying earl. "Well, it has been a fun few hours." Sebastian spoke louder, grabbing the dying boy's attention. "Such a shame though, you could seem to live through the lightest torture I could give you." Sighing, Sebastian moved closer to the boy. "But I'm glad, now, I get my long awaited meal faster." Grabbing the boys cheeks, he pulled the boy into a heated kiss. Having no energy to move away, Ciel accepted his fate. He felt his life slip away, as the demon ate his soul.

Breaking the kiss, Sebastian licked his lips, and let out a small burp. The flavor of the boy's soul was amazing, the best soul a demon could ever possibly find; Spicy, sweet, and somewhat salty. _His soul was __much better than the servant's souls, by far. _The demon thought, making his way out of the cold cellar, not bothering with the body that was strapped on the table. Stopping by the metal door, the demon thought of an idea. He chuckled, and walked over to the decaying body of Ciel. Dipping his fingers into the boy's body, he began to write something on the wall. Soon after, he left, never to be seen or heard from again.

It was a few days later, when Ciel's body was found. A Scotland yard investigator was investigating the strings of murders, The case was about the murders of the Phantomhive household. The inspector walked into the cellar in horror. A wave of nausea hit the inspector, due to the horrid smell of the room, and because of the sight he saw right before his eyes.

Right in front of him, was the decaying body of Ciel Phantomhive. Stepping closer, he saw that the boy's chest and arm were cut open, exposing his bones and muscle. Flies and maggots surrounded the boy's body, eating away at the flesh of the dead earl. However, what mortified the inspector the most was the writing on the wall. The writing written in blood, behind the dead body. The inspector screamed, and ran out.

A day later, all of Ciel's family and friends were told of the news. After hearing the news, Elizabeth Midford fell into depression. She swore she would find Ciel's killer, no matter what.

Written on the wall, in Ciel's blood was this;

_**Satan, qui venturus est in anima tua,****.**_

**Thank you all for reading this terrible fanfiction! I really hope you all enjoyed! I thought I could do something different, since it's very rare to find a fanfiction like this! Now, I do not hate Ciel, in fact, I love him! Here are some things to clarify! **

***-The oversized pair of scissors is actually a torture device from the ancient times!Yes, it is a real object! It was used to tear people's tongues out, as a form of punishment and torture. I found this very fascinating when doing research about this. **

****- Now, I don't know if people can throw up without a tongue, but I just put that in there. Correct me if I am wrong. Google doesn't provide good answers. Hehe. **

*****- This was a form of neck torture. Again, this was from all the way back in medieval times, maybe even farther!****The victim would be hooked into a neck device which prevented the victim from adjusting into a comfortable position. The victim was unable to lie down, sleep, or even eat! **

******- Translation: Satan is coming for your soul. ;)**

**I hope you all enjoyed this! **

**~The Girl In The Darkk **


End file.
